Enchanted Moon
by Hoshi Hikarino
Summary: SMHP x-over Lord Voldemort is gathering supporters around the world, but what happens when he discovers the Sailor Senshi. Please R&R Chapter 7 is up!
1. Vision

Notes: Hi there fans of Harry Potter and Sailor Moon. This story takes place after the fifth book in Harry Potter and after the Super S series in Sailor Moon. I don't know when the sixth book is going to be out, if it isn't already (depends on when you read it), but I think that this will be cool even if it has. Oh yea, no flames please. This is my first fanfic, but soft criticism is ok. For all of you who don't know the Sailor Moon names in Japanese here is a chart. (Please excuse the dubbedness.) Serena = Usagi Lita = Mokoto Rini = Chibi Usa (Chibi Usagi) Amy = Ami Mina = Minako Raye = Rei Darien = Momaru Extra Key: *********** = switching scenes ---------------- = passing of time  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. And now the story - Bawhahahaha (random laugh)  
  
************************************************************************ Fire is everywhere, the road is cracked, and people are running from their houses screaming. There is a group of people dressed in robes standing in the mist of the chaos. They are holding sticks that light shines from when it is called. The leader is standing in front walking slowly forward. His stick started to glow. Then he said, "Kill Harry Potter. Kill him. Kill him!"  
  
Harry woke with his scar searing with pain. He tried to remember the dream he just had so he would remember all the details. It was blurry, but he could remember seeing a neighborhood in flames and the streets cracked. Harry didn't recognize the neighborhood so he figured it wasn't going to happen where he is, if it happens at all. 'Not that it could happen were he was because he was protected at the Dursley's,' he reminded himself. He recognized one person, all the others looked Asian, Lord Voldermort. He had said, 'Kill Harry Potter.' Maybe this was happening somewhere. After all he is connected to Lord Voldermort and can sometimes see what he sees. 'But I saw him and not from his point of view,' he once again reassured himself.  
  
Harry looked over at the clock. 5:01. He was only asleep for a few hours. Harry was afraid to go to sleep because he often dreams about how Sirius died. He was also afraid that Voldermort might try to go in to his mind and learn about the Order of the Phoenix. He still regretted not learning Oclomency when he should have, but every time he thought about it he thought of Snape and how it was all his fault (even though it wasn't).  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Momaru had just woke up from a dream. He saw Usagi's neighborhood on fire and some men in cloaks. The men had strange sticks that had some strange power similar to Sailor Moon's septer except different. Momaru was afraid that they were after Usagi. He got out of bed and picked up the phone. He thought over calling Usagi and hung up. He didn't want her to worry, so he got dressed and started for Usagi's house. He thought the dream over and over in his mind. The leader was speaking English. Momaru can speak English fluently (He had just applied to Harvard) so he understood what the man said. He had said "Kill Harry Potter." 'Who is this Harry Potter,' Momaru thought. 'Someone was out to kill this Harry Potter.' Momaru arrived at Usagi's neighborhood still deep in thought. Everything seemed to be fine, but he was still worried. What if something happens after he goes back home? What about Usagi?  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Usagi was lying down in her bed not wanting to get up yet. "Usagi!" Usagi's mom called. "Usagi get up now! I don't care if it's a Saturday. Eleven is late enough!" Usagi slowly got out of bed. "Fine!" she said drowsily. Usagi got dressed and put up her hair. She looked out her window starring off into space. She was thinking about how great peace was. Then she noticed someone outside. It was Momaru! Usagi ran out of her room, down the stairs, and outside. She just had enough time to yell to her mom that she was going. Usagi ran to where Momaru was. "Momaru!? Momaru. What are you doing here?" called Usagi.  
  
"I thought that we could go to the movies, but you were a sleep," replied Momaru as he thought, 'I'm glad she's ok.' "How long were you waiting?" "Not that long." "Lets go then. What movie are we seeing?" "Anything you want," Momaru said as they started to walk off.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Rei had seen a vision in the fire that morning at 5 o'clock. She saw some men destroying Usagi's neighborhood and they wanted to Kill someone named Harry Potter. She didn't know what kill meant because it was an English word that she didn't know. Rei looked up the word in a Japanese/English dictionary. Then she knew what that man had ment. Rei decided to call a meeting, with out Usagi (Rei didn't want to worry her), to tell everyone about her vision. "Rei, I'm here!" called Amy. "Good, I hope everyone else gets here soon too. This is really important," Rei replied. After a few minutes they saw Micharu, Haruka, and Setsuna coming up the temple stairs. "What's going on?" Haruka asked. "I'll tell you when everyone else gets here. That way I won't have to repeat myself," said Rei coolly. "Where's Hotaru?" Amy asked. "She's sleeping over Chibi Usa's," answered Micharu. "That's OK. We'll tell her later. I didn't want to trouble Chibi Usa today's the day she goes home and I didn't want to worry Usagi," said Rei. Soon after Mokoto and Minako arrived and then they went inside. "So, what's up?" said Minako. Rei sighed and then explained her vision to the others. "So, you think it's a new enemy," said Mokoto and Rei nodded. "But they spoke English right?" Micharu said, "And they're after someone named Harry Potter." "Yes, and I know it doesn't make sense, but I just want to be sure." Replied Rei. "You don't have to explain yourself. We understand. There's just not enough information to be able to figure anything out yet." Setsuna said, "All we can do now is watch Usagi, wait, and see what happens."  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry had stayed up he rest of the night. He now had big bags under his eyes. He got some breakfast and went back upstairs before the Dursleys came down. Harry flopped down on his bed as an owl swooped through his open window. It was carrying the Daily Prophet. Harry took it and put one knut into the bag on the owl's leg. The owl flew back out the window. Harry looked at the Daily Prophet the headline read GIANTS JOIN YOU-KNOW-WHO. Harry had expected this to happen. Harry flipped the page and read some more headlines like; COULD THIS HAVE BEEN PREVENTED, YOU-KNOW-WHO GATHERING SUPPORTERS AROUND THE WORLD, 10 WAYS TO PROTECT YOUR FAMILY, and BRAKE OUT FROM AZKABAN. Harry wasn't interested in those articles. There have been brake outs every day sense the dementors joined Voldermort, Harry knew it could have been prevented, of course Voldermort is gathering supporters, and now people are attacked all the time so they would naturally want to be cautious. Just as Harry was about to turn the page, a small owl flew through window. It flew excitedly around the room before coming down so Harry could take the note. Harry new it was Ron's owl Pig. Harry ripped open the letter and read.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Mum said that you can stay at my house for the rest of the  
summer. Sorry you couldn't have come sooner. We've been really busy.  
Write me back and tell me a good time and place to pick you up.  
Ron  
  
Harry put down the letter and went down stairs to tell Uncle Vernon that he would be leaving. Harry couldn't wait to get out of the Durslys' house, even if they had been better then any other summer (probably because of Moody's threat). He had been there for five weeks with owls every day, which is definitely an improvement from last year.  
  
"Uncle Vernon?" said Harry as he entered the kitchen. "Yes, what is it boy. Can't you see I'm trying to have a peaceful morning?" Uncle Vernon said coldly. "I just got a letter from my friend, Ron. I'm going to stay at his house for the rest of the summer." "That's fine. When are they coming?" said Uncle Vernon unconcerned. "Haven't decided. They want to know what time is good for us." "The sooner the better, but I want to make sure they don't brake anything this time, so I'll be here or better yet don't meet here," said Uncle Vernon remembering last year coming home to find a broken plate and the time when Mr. Weasley single handedly blew up their chimney. "Fine," Harry replied and started to head back up stairs. "Hang on. How long has it been sense you wrote to that odd ball?" asked Uncle Vernon. "A two days or so," replied Harry knowing perfectly well that he just sent Moody a letter the night before. He just thought it was funny to make his uncle panic. "WHAT! Write him quick boy!" yelled Uncle Vernon rising from his seat and jumping to the window with Aunt Petunia right behind him. She was sitting across the table from Uncle Vernon.  
  
Harry took this opportunity to escape to his room. The second he closed the door behind him he burst out laughing. Then he sat down and started to write back Ron.  
  
Dear Ron,  
I can go. Monday is good for me. About three I guess. As for the  
place, it can't be the Dursly's to many bad experiences I suppose.  
Well come here anyways. It'll be a farewell present. Well see you  
soon.  
Harry  
  
Harry looked it over and then rolled it up and tied it to Headwig's leg. His snowy white owl gave a small hoot and swooped out his window.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"That was great! Thanks Mamoru. You're the greatest," said Usagi as she and Mamoru headed home to take Chibi Usa to the park so she could go back to the future. 


	2. Death Eaters

Notes: Hi! Sorry the last one was so short I'm still get used to posting my Fanfics and stuff. So any way I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!!! The second chapter is up. This is the most I've done on a fanfic (It's my only fanfic thus far, but hay I'm proud) (doing a dance). Oh yea I spelled Mamoru wrong in the last chapter (gomen). One more thing, I won't be using to much Japanese because not everyone can under stand it.  
  
Another Chart: (Please excuse the dubbedness once again)  
  
Amara- Haruka  
  
Michelle- Micharu  
  
Setsuna and Hotaru are correct.  
  
"Thank you Mamoru. That was great." Said Usagi as she and Mamoru walked to her house to pick up Chibi Usa.  
  
"No problem," replied Mamoru. They came to the door and Usagi went in while Mamoru waited out side.  
  
"Chibi Usa! Chibi Usa it's time to go!" Usagi called.  
  
"One minute!" called Chibi Usa as she came down the stairs and ran into the Kitchen. She came back with her bunny backpack on and said, "Hotaru wanted to say good by so we're going to meet her at the park. Haruka, Setsuna, and Micharu are going to be there too."  
  
"Okay, now lets go it's getting dark," said Usagi as they walked out the door. They walked down Usagi's street, but Mamoru suddenly stopped. The Neighborhood was engulfed in flames, but it went away as suddenly as it came.  
  
"Mamoru?" said Chibi Usa puzzled at his abrupt stop.  
  
"Is something wrong?" asked Usagi.  
  
"No, It's nothing," he replied determined not to worry Usagi. 'I must have imagined it' he thought as they left Usagi's neighborhood.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Chibi Usa!" called Hotaru as Usagi, Chibi Usa and Mamoru walked in to the park. Hotaru ran over and gave Chibi Usa a hug. "I don't want you to go"  
  
"Don't worry Hotaru I'll be back soon. I promise," said Chibi Usa. Then she looked over at Haruka, Micharu, and Setsuna and smiled. Once they finished saying there good byes, Chibi Usa held up her time key and said, "Guardian of Time... Let the Door of Time split the heavens and..." Chibi Usa was interrupted by a scream.  
  
"What the..." said Haruka as everyone turned their heads to the source of the noise. There was a girl on the ground screaming in pain. There were also two people in cloaks that each had some sort of stick in there hands. One of the sticks was glowing and it seemed to be torturing the girl on the ground without even touching her. They were both laughing.  
  
Without a second thought the senshi transformed. "Hold it right there," called Sailor Moon. The two people stopped laughing and the light from the stick faded. The girl on the ground stopped screaming, but was still shaking.  
  
"And who are to tell us what to do muggle," said the one who wasn't using her weapon.  
  
"I am Sailor Moon champion of justice," she replied trying to figure out what in the world a muggle is.  
  
"It doesn't matter. Now is your time to die," said the man who was torturing the girl who was still shaking on the ground. "Avada Kedavra!"  
  
The spell was heading strait for Saturn who quickly called out, "Silence Wall!" The spell hit her shield but she was left unharmed. The two-cloaked people went into a short stupor.  
  
"So you are no muggles. Then you're witches, but were are your wands and why are you not dead? No spell could reflect that," said the women.  
  
Uranus and Neptune each sent an attack at the cloaked people, but they disappeared with loud CRACK.  
  
'Those people look like the ones in my dream,' thought Mamoru.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
The two-cloaked people entered a dark room. The only source of light was from the fireplace. They approached a chair that was in front of the fireplace.  
  
"What do you want?" asked a high, cold voice. The two people were shaking.  
  
"Lord, we ran into some trouble when we were having sport with a muggle," said the women. "and we believe that those people could purpose a threat to..."  
  
"So," said the high, cold voice in a murderous tone as its owner raised from his chair, "you think that there is someone more powerful then me! Someone who could even dream of challenging me!"  
  
"N-nno, of c-course not my-my Lord! I just thought you would like t-to dispose of this problem before it gets worse," said the woman in a terrified voice.  
  
"and my Lord, a young girl still in school blocked my killing curse," said the men standing next to the women, who was silent up to this point.  
  
"What?!" said the high, cold voice with a hint of fear. "Only I could survive such a curse with special arrangements, but a young girl was able to block it? What spell could..." he regained his calm and continued, "I thank you for this warning. You will be rewarded. Now tell me was it just the one girl?"  
  
"No my Lord, there were six others, who all seem to know magic, but none that I'm familiar with," said the man who seemed to have more confidence now that he was sure that he had his master's gratitude.  
  
"Very well. I want you two to find out as much information about these people as you can. Now go and do not delay your return," said the high cold voice as its owner sat back down in his chair. His two followers left the room bowing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Boy answer my question," ordered Uncle Vernon as Harry and the Durleys ate their dinner.  
  
"Wha..." replied Harry who had just felt an emotion of both anger and fear that was quite unconnected to his own.  
  
"What in the world is the matter with you boy? Giving me a look like that. If your really that ungrateful we'll put you out on the streets and the rest of your lot can deal with you in their own way," barked Uncle Vernon.  
  
"Err... What look?" Harry asked afraid of the answer.  
  
"What do you mean what look? You looked as if you were going to attack me," he stormed. Harry was afraid that that would be his answer. It confirmed that he had just felt the emotions of Lord Voldermort. "Now answer my question. Did you write your lot back yet or not?" Asked Uncle Vernon rather accusingly.  
  
"Uh... Yah I did," Harry answered absent-mindedly for he was busy trying to decipher what Voldermort could possibly be afraid of. His uncle gave him a look that told him that his uncle wasn't exactly satisfied with his answer, but Uncle Vernon went back to his steak all the same. Harry sat in silence for the rest of dinner and made a quick get away before dessert. He went to his room and flopped down on to his bed. He turned over so he was on his back and he took to staring at his ceiling thinking about Voldermort and what could have scared him. Harry would have dwelt on this thought longer but at that moment a barn owl swooped through the window and dropped a letter on Harry's lap before swooping out again. Harry stared at the letter for a moment, then picked it up, and opened it.  
  
Fire 11:00pm  
  
Harry turned the parchment over to look for a signature, but there was none. All it said was fire and 11:00pm, but the meaning was clear. Someone wanted to meet Harry by using the fireplace. The writing on the letter looked familiar but he couldn't put his finger on who it is. Then it hit him it was Mr. Weasley's handwriting. So Harry would meet him at eleven.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Could they be a new enemy?" asked Mokoto who had just heard what had happened in the emergency meeting that Setsuna called.  
  
"They very well could be," said Luna, "so you have to be on your guard."  
  
"We still don't know anything about them besides the fact that they know magic. This could be dangerous," Ami stated.  
  
"They called us muggles," said Chibi Usa hoping that it would be of some help.  
  
"Muggles?" asked Rei.  
  
"Yah, and then they called us witches after we used our powers," replied Chibi Usa happily thinking that it helped, but to Ami it made things even more confusing.  
  
"Well we better get home Chibi Usa or mom will get worried," said Usagi as she checked the time.  
  
"Okay," said Chibi Usa. Usagi, Chibi Usa, and Mamoru said goodbye and started to head home.  
  
In the shadows someone moved unnoticed. "I'll follow them. You stay here," whispered a cloaked man as he went to follow the threesome in the shadows. The woman next to him nodded and he left.  
  
"I'm worried about Usagi," said Rei watching Usagi as she left.  
  
"So am I but we don't know how to defend her yet," replied Minako.  
  
"That's not entirely true," said Micharu, "We can keep watch on her all the time and make sure that she's never alone. Even now Mamoru is with her. I think he has the same idea."  
  
"But that will only work temporarily," said Setsuna, "We have to learn more about them in order to protect her properly."  
  
"I suppose that Chibi Usa won't be going back to the future?" asked Hotaru hopefully.  
  
"No, I don't think so," answered Haruka with a slight smile.  
  
"Well lets get a good nights sleep and talk some more tomorrow," suggested Ami. The rest nodded and headed home.  
  
The cloaked woman in the shadows left to return to her master.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Usagi, Chibi Usa, and Mamoru were walking up to Usagi's house. Mamoru gave Usagi a good night kiss and She and Chibi Usa went inside. Mamoru waited a little bit and then went home.  
  
"Those people were really weird don't you think Usagi," asked Chibi Usa who was in Usagi's room.  
  
"Yah, but your going to stay and help fight right?" asked Usagi turning to look at Chibi Usa who nodded her head.  
  
"I can't go back to the future now and abandon you guys."  
  
Usagi smiled at her and asked, "Don't you miss your parents?"  
  
"A little, but you and Mamoru are my parents in the future so It's kind of the same thing."  
  
"Yah, I guess your right."  
  
In the shadows the cloaked men waited and listened to their conversation. He was in a temporary shock from discovering that the little girl was from the future, but he quickly recovered and began to listen again.  
  
"Well Usagi I'm sure everything will be alright. I mean your invisible. No one has every beaten you," Chibi Usa said reassuringly.  
  
"Yah," said Usagi comforted a little.  
  
Chibi Usa yawned, said goodnight to Usagi, and headed for her room. Usagi turned out the light and went to sleep.  
  
The cloaked man left to return to his master with all the new information.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
At fifteen minutes to eleven Harry went down stairs to tell the Dursley's that he would be using the fireplace to talk to Mr. Weasley. When he got there he found Uncle Vernon in front of the TV. Harry walked in, but Uncle Vernon ignored him.  
  
"Err... excuse me," started Harry, but his uncle ignored him. "Um... I thought I should tell you that I'm going to need the fireplace in about fifteen minutes Okay."  
  
"What for," asked Uncle Vernon, the strange question seemed to have grabbed his attention.  
  
"I need to talk to Mr. Weasley. You know Ron's dad."  
  
"Yes I know who he is and your not going to use any you-know-what to contact him. Letters only!"  
  
"Well if I don't talk to him tonight he might think something's wrong and of course I'm sure he wouldn't mind coming down here with a few friends to cheek and make sure that I'm Okay," said Harry casually. Uncle Vernon looked terrified at the thought of it.  
  
"Oh all right, but you only have twenty minutes do I make my self clear."  
  
"Yah." Harry replied as Aunt Petunia walked in the room. Uncle Vernon explained to her what was about to happen and she ran to the windows to make sure that the blinds were shut all the way so that no one could see in. At about five minutes to eleven Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia walked out of the room. Harry started the fire and waited. Finally a head appeared in the fire. It was Mr. Weasley.  
  
"Hello there Harry. Everything all right," He asked.  
  
"Uh... Yea, I'm all right."  
  
"Good, good. Uh... listen Harry I know that you and Ron have been writing each other all summer and all of it has been stuff that isn't anything all that important, except for the last letter you received. Ron must have forgot to write it in code so I was hoping that it ether hasn't gotten to your house yet or that you haven't yet sent a reply."  
  
Harry felt like a pit had been dropped into his stomach. "I already sent a reply," said Harry "and I forgot to use code."  
  
"Well it's all right. This is why I wanted to contact you. We'll have to change the time and the place." Mr. Weasley paused to think. "Well how about tomorrow at 10:00. We'll come by the night bus. Some other members from the order will be there along with some aruors."  
  
"That sounds good to me, but there's something I need to tell you so the order knows," said Harry.  
  
"What is it?" asked Mr.Weasley sounding concerned. Harry told all about his dream and about Voldemort's hidden fear.  
  
"Do you know what it is that he is afraid of?" asked Mr.Weasley.  
  
"No," replied Harry feeling unhelpful.  
  
"Well it isn't good that your still feeling what you-know-who's feeling. It means that your still in danger. I'll ask Dumbledore about the Occlumency lessons. I think he wanted to give them to you this time. Well I think that's all. So I'll see you tomorrow then Harry. Goodbye."  
  
"Yah, goodbye," said Harry as Mr. Weasley's head disappeared from the fire. Harry got up and stretched he legs.  
  
"Are you done, boy?" asked Uncle Vernon as he entered the room.  
  
"Yah, I'm done, "said Harry as he went up stairs to bed.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Yes, you have done well," said the high, cold voice of Lord Voldemort. "Now you must take some more Death Eaters with you and attack them so we can discover what kind of powers they have."  
  
"Yes my Lord," said a women who was kneeling on the ground.  
  
"And try to focus on that girl they seem to be worried about. The one who is supposedly invincible."  
  
"Of course my Lord," said a man who was kneeling next to the women.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Usagi!" said Minako as Usagi entered the arcade with Chibi Usa and Mamoru.  
  
"Hey," replied Usagi.  
  
"Your late," Mokoto said, "I've played this game about twenty times all ready." She pointed over her shoulder at a video game.  
  
"Sorry, we stopped for lunch and lost track of the time," replied Mamoru.  
  
"Yah, we had pizza!" exclaimed Chibi Usa.  
  
"Chibi Usa, Usagi come play this game," said Hotaru who was standing by Ami and Rei.  
  
"Okay!" responded Chibi Usa as she ran over to Hotaru.  
  
"No thanks. I think I play this one with Mokoto for now. Maybe later," Usagi replied as she sat down next to Mokoto and Minako.  
  
"Mamoru, we need to ask you something," whispered Ami with Rei standing behind her looking at Usagi with concern.  
  
"Sure," he replied as they walked off to the other side of the arcade. "What is it?"  
  
"It's Usagi, I'm worried about her," said Amy.  
  
"Those cloaked people," started Rei, "I don't think that that would be the last time we see them."  
  
"Yah, I agree, but right now we should get everyone's mind on something else other wise they might become too stressed," reasoned Mamoru.  
  
"Maybe you're right, there's nothing we can do now," agreed Ami.  
  
"But keep on your guard," ordered Rei.  
  
"Yay! I won!" exclaimed Usagi as Rei, Mamoru, and Ami walked back over to the others.  
  
"Good job, how about we go out for ice cream and come back later," suggested Mamoru.  
  
"Yah! Lets go!" exclaimed Chibi Usa as ran over with Hotaru.  
  
"All Right!" agreed Usagi as they left the arcade. They walked a few blocks down the street when Rei suddenly stopped.  
  
"Rei? What's wrong?" asked Mokoto who was the first to notice because they were in mid-conversation not but two seconds ago.  
  
"I have a bad feeling. Something's coming," said Rei  
  
Just as she finished a mysterious voice called from the shadows, "There you are now prepare to fight!" About a dozen people wearing cloaks jumped out from the shadows and each called out a different spell. The attacks flew at the unprepared, unarmed, and untransformed Sailor Senshi.  
  
*Well that's the second chapter. I hope you liked it. I might be a bit longer with the third. I just don't have as much time as I would hope. It's the homework's fult. (cry) Oh well. Please R&R.* 


	3. Voldemort's Plan

Notes: Hi sorry it took so long. I started on it. Then I went on a long vacation. Then there was school that decided to be evil and give us tons of homework. mumble mumble) ...strike them down with evil mind power...show them... (mumble mumble) (Mutters more inconspicuous plans for revenge) Well any ways this is the part of the story when it gets interesting. Enjoy! ...must destroy...grrrrr...  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Most of the attacks were headed for Minako (she was the closest) who dodged as many as she could, but she couldn't avoid them all. A Crusio curse hit her in the back and she fell to the ground shrieking in pain. An Avada Kadavra curse headed for Ami, but missed. Hotaru was hit by a full body bind charm and fell to the ground unable to move.  
  
"Usagi look out!" cried Rei. Two sunning spells headed for Usagi, but Rei jumped in front of her and was hit instead. Rei laid on the ground motionless.  
  
"Rei!" Usagi called as she bent down next to her unconscious friend. Then she turned to their attackers. "Silver Moon Crystal Power!" Two seconds later the invincible warrior Sailor Moon stood in front of their cloaked enemies.  
  
The rest of the senshi, who were able to stand, got up from their friends sides and transformed. Tuxedo Mask helped to get Rei and Hotaru out of harms way. Mokoto helped Minako to her feet, who was still shaken from the forbidden curse. She transformed and stood in front of her fallen friends to protect them instead of going into open battle. The enemy prepared themselves for battle. Sailor Moon was the first to attack with her moon scepter. Her attack hit one of her opponents, who flew back and hit the wall of the closest building. Then he laid there unconscious. The cloaked minions were momentarily shocked at her powers.  
  
"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"  
  
"Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"  
  
"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"  
  
All three attacks from Mercury, Jupiter, and Chibi Moon came towards their new enemy, who didn't have enough time to react. Three of them were hit, but were not knocked unconscious like their companion, though they were hurt enough that they were unable to get up. Five of the remaining minions attacked their companions' attackers. The attacks came at the three senshi, but this time they were prepared. They jumped out of harms way only to find themselves face to face with the other three minions who were ready to attack. Tuxedo Mask used his cane to stop one of them from attacking. The other two, on the other hand had clear shots.  
  
"Avada Kadavra!" they both shouted.  
  
"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
Sailor Moon's attack hit one of them who became to still to still be alive and was enough to him miss, but the other hit Sailor Jupiter who was knocked off her feet. She flew into an ally way and didn't get up... or move at all.  
  
"Jupiter!" cried Sailor Moon. She turned to look at Jupiter's attacker with accusing eyes. "Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!"  
  
They attack missed. All of their remaining enemies surrounded the senshi. They all cried out at once, "Avada Kadavra!"  
  
"Silence Wall!"  
  
A shield, conjured by a girl who stood in front of Sailor Moon, protected the senshi from the attacks.  
  
"Saturn! Your all right!" cried Sailor Chibi Moon. Saturn gave a small smile in return then once again faced her enemy.  
  
"That's enough," called a man who didn't sound Japanese. They couldn't see his face, but they could tell that he was tall and thin. The other cloaked figures obeyed with out hesitation. They grabbed their unconscious, injured, and dead companions and then they touched an item witch made them all disappear.  
  
The senshi were too stunned at the sudden stop to their battle to do anything. They ran over to Jupiter's side afraid at what they might find. Amy bent down beside her and cheeked for a pulse.  
  
"She's not dead, is she?" asked Sailor Moon tears streaming down her face.  
  
Amy shook her head, "No, but she's hurt pretty bad. We need to get her to a hospital as well as the others.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Harry got his school stuff together. He packed it all away and then headed down stairs to eat some dinner before leaving. As he walked into the kitchen he looked over at the clock on the wall. '9:30,' he thought. He didn't realize just how late it had gotten. The Dursley's went out to eat at fancy restaurant. Uncle Vernon was to meet with his boss and his boss's family. Sense they had all ready made plans, all Uncle Vernon could do was leave Harry behind to be picked up and hope that the house would still be there when they return. Harry opened the freezer and took out a mini pizza. He put it into the microwave and sat down. He looked out side thinking about spending the rest of the summer at the Wealsy's. This thought carried on until the buzzer on the microwave went off. He got up to get his dinner and then sat down and to eat it. After he finished he looked at the clock. 'Ten more minutes,' he thought as he got up to get his things. Soon it was ten and he was ready to go. At about five minutes after ten there was a knock at the door. Harry got up and answered it.  
  
"Hello Harry!" said the happy voice of Mr. Weasly. "Need some help with your things?"  
  
"Hello. Yea I would like some help," replied Harry. "So did Ron come with you?"  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa! Oh no, Molly wouldn't let him. She thought that it wasn't a good idea for him to come with the order."  
  
They walked to the bus with Harry's belongs following behind them. When Harry entered he noticed that the bus only had members from the order on the bus and a couple of aurors.  
  
"Hello Harry," greeted Tonks who was driving the bus.  
  
"Err... Hi. Um... why are you..." Harry began, but Tonks cut him off.  
  
"I'm the only one who doesn't have to go any where today because it's my day off. They've been working us over time at the ministry ever sense You- Know-Who's return was realized. This is my first day off sense then, but I'm not complaining. Actually I think that driving the night bus is rather fun."  
  
"The ministry lent us this bus for the evening. There were a lot of people from the ministry and the Order who needed to get to places quietly and safely. We thought that this would be the best way to do that in secret," explained Mr. Weasly as they moved to the back of the bus and Harry got the usual stares as he walked by. Harry took a seat behind a man he saw last year at the Order's headquarters, but didn't know him personally. Mr. Weasly secured Harry's luggage underneath the seat before taking a seat next to Harry. Then the bus shot off and Harry was knocked out of his seat along with Mr. Weasly.  
  
"Well we're going to be dropped first, so don't get to comfortable," said Mr. Weasly after they got back in their seats. "Oh! I almost forgot." He took a piece of parchment out of his pocket and showed it to Harry.  
  
The Burrow  
  
"What's this for?" Harry asked and then looked at Mr. Weasly with a puzzled expression.  
  
"You remember last year when that snake bit me," he stared and Harry nodded, it wasn't something he could forget for a long time, "well You-Know- Who found out that I was in the Order, so that put me and my family in danger."  
  
Then Harry knew what this was about and replied, "So, you've gone into hiding and you've got a secret keeper."  
  
Mr. Weasly nodded, "Yes that's why it's safe for you to come to stay with us. You won't be able to go out side much. It would be dangerous. And there will be Order members there from time to time to keep Mrs. Weasly and myself updated on what's going on with the Order, so you'll have to stay up stairs sometimes. Oh, here we are."  
  
The bus came to a sudden stop and he and Harry fell out of their seats again. "I'll explain the rest in a minute," He said as he levitated Harry's trunk. They walked out of the bus and Harry expected to see the burrow, but nothing was there. Harry was about to ask Mr. Weasly about this mind boggling matter, when Mr. Weasly walked strait forward as if it was there. Harry followed and then something small appeared were the burrow should have been and it started to grow. Then Harry realized that it was the burrow and it grew back to its original size just like Number Twelve Grimmauld Place did. He quickly cleared his mind for the memory only made his think about Sirius and he tried concentrating on being with the Weaslys till school started again as he walked through the door.  
  
"Oh, you're back and Harry's here. Oh, I was so worried. You should have just let Tonks do it. She did offer, but you're here and safe," Mrs. Weasly said as she gave them both hugs.  
  
"Mum, you're going to strangle them. Their all right," said Ron as he came down the stairs and Mrs. Weasly let them go.  
  
"Right," She replied, "Well I'm glad you're here. Now I want you two to get to bed. You can talk in the morning." She went back into the kitchen.  
  
"She has been like that a lot lately. Ever sense we got a secret keeper," Ron explained as they went up the stairs to his room, but he turned into Percy's old room.  
  
"Uh... Ron isn't that..."  
  
"I've taken Percy's old room. It's bigger and I don't have to listen to that gremlin ever again." Ron gave Harry a huge smile and then showed Harry his new and, in Harry's opinion, much improved room. "What do you think?"  
  
"Cool."  
  
"I'll be up there in a minute and want see both of you in bed," Mrs. Weasly called from down stairs.  
  
"Better get changed then," said Ron as he pulled out some pajamas. They both got changed and got into their beds bed.  
  
"Ron I've been wondering. Who is your secret keeper?"  
  
"Don' know. They didn't tell us. They probably think we're stupid enough to blab about it to some stranger we just met."  
  
"No more talking. It's been a long day. To sleep both of you," ordered Mrs. Weasly out side of Ron's door. Then they stopped talking and slowly fell asleep.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"How are they?" asked Usagi as Ami walked into the waiting room.  
  
"They'll be all right. Minako can leave tonight. She was just shaken up a little. Rei can leave in the morning, but Mokoto will have to stay for a while. It wasn't as bad as I thought, but still."  
  
Usagi looked down trying to comprehend what had happened. 'They attacked us for no reason. How did they know who we were?' Usagi pondered in her mind.  
  
"Don't worry Dr. Mizuno will take care of them," Mamoru said trying to comfort her.  
  
"Yah, my mom will take a specially good care of them," Ami assured her.  
  
"Come on Usagi Mom and Dad will be worried," said Chibi Usa.  
  
"Yah, your right. We'd better go," Usagi replied as she got up to leave. Usagi, Chibi Usa, and Mamoru said good-by and then left. Ami went to go see Minaku to keep her company.  
  
"Hey, How much longer do I have to stay?" asked Minaku as Ami entered her room.  
  
"Not to much longer. You just have to wait for the last test results to come in," Ami said as she sat down on Minaku's bed  
  
"How are the others?"  
  
"They'll be all right." Ami looked out of the window deep in thought. "That vision Rei and Mamoru might actually happen. This new enemy... They're different from the others. They don't seem to have any motive. That girl they attacked, she was just walking home and had nothing to do with them. I asked my mom who treated her. How did they know who we were?"  
  
"A lot of things don't make sense right now Ami, but we'll figure it out soon enough. We all ways do."  
  
"Yah, I suppose your right," sighed Ami as she stood up and walked to the window. "But I just wish I could figure it out. I want to be sure... for Usagi's sake."  
  
"Don't worry Ami. Everything will be all right, you'll see."  
  
Amy sat back down on the bed and faced Minaku. "How can you be so sure after what they did to Mokoto."  
  
"I know because we have to and we have to have faith in Usagi."  
  
"You're right. I'm just worried about this whole thing."  
  
"We've all ways been worried. Every time an enemy shows up, but look at how many times we've lost. We'll stop them. I know it."  
  
Ami smiled at her and nodded. Then she said got up, said good-by to Minaku, and went to see if Rei was awake.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Harry, it's your turn," said Ron as he leaned back from the chessboard. Harry sat there for a moment contemplating his next move and then he moved his pawn up a space. He didn't see how he could win now anyway so he didn't really care what move he made. Ron then moved his queen to the spot where Harry just put his pawn. The queen smashed the pawn and dragged its remains off the board.  
  
Harry didn't notice this because his mind was on other matters. He had been at the burrow for a little more then a week. None of the order members came for the first three days but on Thursday of last week one did come and that's when everything became suspicious. Everyone had to stay up stairs, which was normal, but after that Mrs. Weasly became very jumpy and more cautious than usual. Not to mention that members from the order started coming daily sometimes they came twice a day. Ever sense then He, Ron, and Ginny, who was in her room at the moment, have been eager to find out what's been happening, but they didn't have very good chances of finding out. Mrs. Weasly set up a charm to stop anyone from listening in even with extendable ears; she probably learned to do that before every meeting from Fred and Gorge.  
  
"Come on Harry we don't have all day. Mum said that Tonks brought us something to keep our minds on while we're waiting, but we can't have it till there done talking. So we'd better be ready."  
  
"Okay, Err..." Harry moved his piece forward.  
  
Then Ron moved his queen to cheek-mate Harry's king. He let out a triumphant HA as a sign that he won the game. Then Ron looked at the door and Harry followed his lead. Ginny was standing there looking excited. "What do you want?"  
  
"Their talking in the hall we could over here them if we're quick," Ginny replied trying to keep her voice down which seemed to be difficult for her because of a mixture of balled up energy and excitement. He and Ron spent no time in getting to the edge of the stairs to listen in. "You might want these," said Ginny as she held out two extendable ears to them.  
  
"Thanks" Harry whispered in reply and then they stuck them in their ears.  
  
"Yes I know your doing all that you can. If you find any thing else out you will tell us right away wont you," came Mrs. Weasly's voice.  
  
"Of course Molly. How could I not? I'm sure we'll find him soon enough, but until then I think that it might been safer for the children at least to come," replied Tonks.  
  
"Yes Molly I think that would be best to, but we will stay here. We won't be any use to the order if we go there," said Mr. Weasly.  
  
"But Arthur we won't be able to see them for so long and we dragged Harry into this as well. Maybe we shouldn't have invited him over. I mean he doesn't deserve to be locked up like this," argued Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"Oh and we do." Said Ron indignantly, but then they listened on.  
  
"But Molly. Think about their safety. They will have more freedom their even if they have to be in doors all the time." Retorted Mr. Weasly.  
  
"But we won't be able to visit them. No one will. No one will be allowed in or out of there."  
  
"Molly I understand your concern, but think of there safety." Said Tonks.  
  
"Oh all right. But not for a week at least I don't want to see them go so soon."  
  
"We can only make the transition in the next few days." Said Tonks.  
  
"Oh... All right then." Said Mrs. Weasly who must have been crying.  
  
"Tonks call the children down so we can tell them. I'll take Molly into the kitchen." Said Mr. Weasly who was comforting Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"No Arthur. I want to be here when we tell them. I'll be fine."  
  
They heard Tonks's footsteps coming up the stairs and ran for Ron's room. They hid the extendable ears and started to pick up the chess pieces. Tonks entered the room and gave a puzzled look.  
  
"What are you guys so out of breath about," she asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"We were having a pillow fight and ah... we didn't want mum to find out. You won't tell her now will you?" asked Ginny. Both Harry and Ron look at her in mild shock of her genius, but quickly turned back. They tried to act as if that's what they were really doing so not to arouse suspicion.  
  
"Don't worry. I won't. I can hardly blame you. I mean being locked up all the time." She replied. Harry found this strange coming from her considering that she was about to put them in a place were they couldn't leave or even have visitors. "Well you guys need to come down stairs."  
  
They followed Tonks down the stairs and soon saw Mrs. Weasly who wasn't crying any more, but it was obvious that she had been. She gave them a faint smile and then looked away as if she couldn't face them.  
  
"Well, err... There's something we need to tell you. All of you," said Mr. Weasly in serious voice. Everyone remained silent for a moment. Then he cleared his throat and continued, "There have been some err... issues that have arisen and because of different ahh... events your safety is in question so..."  
  
"How are we in danger?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well that's not the issue at the moment." Mr. Weasly replied.  
  
"Oh yes it is. What are trying to say?" asked Ginny who was trying to get her father to say what she was apparently dreading, but in an unsuspicious way.  
  
"Well..." he started.  
  
"Your father is trying to tell you that you'll have to come with me to Gringotts," said Tonks. Both Ron and Ginny started protesting at once. 'Gringotts?' thought Harry who had no idea why going to a bank would help save them. He thought that it would be even more dangerous to go out in public.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Go way? No!"  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Quiet! Please! This wasn't an easy decision, but we're concerned about you're safety," said Mrs. Weasly who was on the brink of tears again.  
  
"We don't want you to go, but we really don't have a choice," said Mr. Weasly as he comforted Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"But what about you. If we're in danger you must be too," argued Ginny.  
  
"That's enough! I'm afraid that you'll just have to go with Tonks. That's all you need to know," said Mr. Weasly who looked very angry for a moment, but she soon had her sad weary expression back on her face. Then she looked at them and said, "You all will be leaving in a few days, so plan what your taking. You won't be able to take much though. It's a small place, but it's safe."  
  
"What's at Gringotts anyway?" asked Ron hotly. Harry was glad that he wasn't the only one who thought that this was strange and that he wasn't just being ignorant.  
  
"Well," started Tonks, "Gringotts isn't only for guarding treasure." He, Ginny, and Ron all raised their eyebrows at this for it was news to all of them.  
  
"What else is it used for?" asked Harry out of pure curiosity.  
  
"Well it's also kind of like a safe house for someone who needs to go into hiding," Tonks answered.  
  
"Why is it there if people can have secret keepers?" asked Ron.  
  
"Well a secret keeper isn't fool proof. I mean if something happened to the secret keeper or if a parchment that was suppose to let someone into the house or place that the people were staying at got into someone else's hands... Well you could figure out the consequences," Tonks finished.  
  
"Then why do we have to go? There's nothing wrong with our secret keeper, right?" Ginny asked, sounding a little nervous.  
  
"Well..." Tonks started.  
  
"There's been a bit of a problem," Mr. Weasly continued for Tonks, "He seemed to have gone missing."  
  
"What? Missing? But that could mean that You-Know-Who's got him," Ron said in an onrush of questions. Ginny, on the other hand, was speechless like Harry, though Harry's mind was full of questions as he was sure hers was too.  
  
"Yes. We are afraid that that might be the case," said Mr. Weasly and Mrs. Weasly broke down into tears again.  
  
"Th-that's w-w-why you h-have t-to go a w-way," cried Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"But what about you two?" asked Harry. Both Ron and Ginny looked at him.  
  
"We're going to stay here Harry," answered Mr. Weasly and once again there was an out brake of protests and this time they all were yelling.  
  
"Calm down!" said Tonks trying to calm them down.  
  
"Quiet!" yelled Mr. Weasly and they quieted down, "Like I said before we don't want you to go, but we want you to be safe and we need to help with the order. That's the end of it. We will have no more discussion about it," said Mr. Weasly. They stared at each other for a long time and then He, Ron, and Ginny started to go back up stairs.  
  
"Oh, Wait!" Tonks called after them. "That gift I promised you." She tossed something up to Ron. He caught it, said thanks, and they continued back up stairs.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey Mokoto. How are you feeling?" asked Ami as she walked into the hospital room.  
  
"I'm Okay. A little tired though," she replied and then gave a big yawn. "I'm just wondering how I could pay for all of this."  
  
"Oh, don't worry about that. My mom's got it covered."  
  
"What are you serious? I'll have to pay you back."  
  
"No, it's all right really."  
  
As they sat there and talked little did they know that someone else was listening to every word they said. The cloaked woman was invisible to everyone and was waiting for the right moment to attack her unsuspecting prey.  
  
"You do look tired. I'll get you some water and then I'll leave to get some well deserved sleep," said Amy as she left the room. When she came back Mokoto was asleep. She smiled and put the cup down. Then she sensed it. An evil aura in the room, but it was too late.  
  
"Imperio!"  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"You've completed the first part of my plan? Good," said a high voice. "Now with the information you got from that girl. I have constructed a further plan, but I am missing a vital piece. Correct that."  
  
"Yes, my Lord," chimed about twenty Death Eaters.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
"Hey, Usagi. Wait up!" called Chibi Usa who had fallen behind along with Hotaru because they were still petting a puppy that they were passing. All of the senshi were there except Mokoto who they were going to visit at the hospital.  
  
"What time is it?" asked Minako.  
  
"Six" answered Rei as she looked down at her watch.  
  
"Lets go through the park it will be faster that way," Ami suggested.  
  
"Okay" Usagi replied.  
  
They walked on through the park, but they didn't see anyone at all.  
  
"That's strange. You'd think that someone would be here on such a beautiful day," said Setsuna.  
  
"It's not that unusual," said Ami. "See for your self." She pointed over by some bushes. Everyone looked over and saw dead bodies everywhere. A few of them screamed. Usagi and Chibi Usa grabbed Mamoru and hid their faces from the sight. Mamoru like Haruka and Setsuna were in shock and didn't know what to say or do. They heard someone laughing behind them. They turned around.  
  
"Ami?" Usagi asked and couldn't think of anything less funny.  
  
"Usagi! Get back! That isn't Ami!" Yelled Haruka as Minako and Micharu jumped in front of her. They all transformed and so did Ami. Cloaked figures popped out of nowhere and they attacked.  
  
"Silence Wall" Saturn Cried and all of the attacks were blocked. Then everyone whet into battle with the Death Eaters.  
  
"Now Die Sailor Moon!" yelled Mercury as she attacked Sailor Moon. Mercury grabbed her around the throat.  
  
"Mercury! No! Stop it!" Sailor Moon cried and Ami's grip loosened.  
  
"Usagi? What am I..." said Ami as she let go of Sailor Moon, but as soon as she did, she fell to the ground half reaching for Usagi as if to kill her and half holding back. "Get out of my head!"  
  
"Moon healing activation!" cried Sailor moon and at once Ami was set free.  
  
"I'm sorry! Usagi I'm sorry," apologized Mercury as she hugged Sailor Moon.  
  
"Guys help!" cried Chibi Usa. She was surrounded by five Death Eaters. Right a way Everyone responded and tried to get there. Chibi Usa screamed after being hit by a spell. The Death Eaters were laughing. When the spell was released she was on the ground panting.  
  
"Starlight Honey Moon Therapy Kiss!" yelled Sailor Moon as she charged at Chibi Usa's attackers along with Mars, Pluto, Uranus, and Tuexido Mask. They all attacked the Death Eaters. The battle seemed o be in their favor, but they didn't relize their true purpose for attacking.  
  
"Usagi!" cried Chibi Usa as a Death Eater Grabbed her and then grabbed a cardbord box. Then they disappeared and the rest of the Death Eaters disappeared with loud cracks as well.  
  
"Chibi Usa! Chibi Usa! NO!"  
  
*Well, that's the end of that chapter. I know I'm so evil. (hehehe) I hope the next chapter doesn't take me as long to write. Sorry once again. Don't forget to review.* 


	4. New World New Life

Notes: Hi there I'm back (Back from where) with a whole new chapter. Yay! This is the part after it started to get interesting. THE CONTINUATION (said in a big booming voice) Dundundaaaaa (scary music) Well I hope you enjoy. Oh yea, don't forget to review if you want. REVIEW! REVIEW! I COMMAND YOU!!! (Demented voice) Oh... Err... (Cough cough) ummm.... That didn't happen and it wasn't really me it was my... other side...(sure that makes sense) Well any ways enjoy! ENJOY! (Demented voice)  
  
If I do this "(blah blah blah)" it means that it's in Japanese. This only takes place when English and Japanese mix in conversations.  
  
"Artemis! Do you have Chibi Usa's location?" called Minako as she and the rest of the Sailor Senshi ran into the control room that resides below the arcade. After Chibi Usa's disappearance Artemis, Luna and Diana ran to the control room ahead of the senshi to try to locate Chibi Usa.  
  
"No. They disappeared in London, England," he replied.  
  
"Then that's where we're headed," said Usagi who was determined to save Chibi Usa.  
  
"But we can't just disappear. We have to tell our parents something because we might be gone a long time. We don't really know where she is," said Ami but then looked away as if ashamed to look at the senshi.  
  
"Ami," started Usagi.  
  
"This is all my fault. If I had been more careful this would never have happened," said Ami with tears filling her eyes.  
  
"It wasn't your fault. You had no warning from what you told us and we don't blame you. You didn't do anything wrong," comforted Minako.  
  
"That's enough! You can't keep blaming your self. We have to concentrate on finding Chibi Usa," said Haruka.  
  
"Your right," replied Ami as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Leave the excuses to me. I'll think of something."  
  
"We need to prepare to go to England so pack up. We leave tomorrow," said Setsuna.  
  
"Harry hurry up we have to leave now while the coast is clear," called Tonks as Harry dragged his trunk down the stairs. Ron quickly ran to help for they didn't have much time. They took his trunk to the fireplace. Lupin and Kingsly were already there, waiting to help carry their things to Gringotts.  
  
"Hand that over Harry. I'll take it through. Moody has all ready taken Ron's and Ginny's there," said Kingsly as he took the trunk from Harry and Ron's hands. Then he stepped in to the fireplace with the trunk and shouted, "Diagon Ally!" In a whorl of green flames he was gone.  
  
Harry looked over at Mr. And Mrs. Weasly who were both in tears hugging Ron and Ginny. He felt out of place there. He alone didn't have anyone who would cry for him because he was going to be locked up for his own protection.  
  
"Mum, Don't worry about us. It's you two who are going to be in danger," said Ron who looked like he would very much like to cry, but didn't dare do it in front of others.  
  
Ginny on the other hand was balling and said, "Why d-do we ha-have t-t-to go away? I w-want t-to st-stay here."  
  
"Now don't be s-silly dear. Y-you'll be safe and, and that's w-what's important," said Mrs. Weasly with an extreme effort to sound confident, but it wasn't to convincing with tears still streaming down her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, but we have to go now while the coast is clear," said Lupin urgently. "I'll go first and then you three come. Tonks will be right behind you."  
  
When the Weasly's said their final goodbyes, Lupin stepped through the fire and was soon gone. Ron was next and after giving his parents one last look of goodbye he was gone. Ginny then stepped into the fire she too gave her parents that look and "I'll see you again right?"  
  
"Of course," said Mr. Weasly as Ginny disappeared. Harry moved towards the fireplace, but someone stopped him by giving him a hug from behind. He turned around and saw that it was Mrs. Weasly.  
  
"I'm sorry you got dragged into this Harry. Please forgive us for having to lock you away. We didn't want this," said Mrs. Weasly. Mr. Weasly turned his back towards them as he dried his eyes.  
  
"It's alright. It'll be better than the Dursly's," replied Harry.  
  
"Come on we need to go," said Tonks looking at her watch. Mrs. Weasly let go and Harry stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Ally!" he cried out and then he started spinning. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't get nauseous. Finally his feet hit the ground. He looked out of the fireplace to see where in Diagon Ally he had landed. He looked upon a familiar sight. He was in the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"Come on then Harry," said Lupin. "We must move quickly." He gave Harry a little shove and Harry started to move towards the back door where Ron, Ginny and Moody were waiting. Tonks stepped out of the fire and quickly walked towards them.  
  
"Harry you have that invisibility cloak right?" asked Tonks.  
  
"Yea, I do," replied Harry who thought he knew what it was going to be used for. He pulled it out of his trunk, which was next to Moody. Harry noticed that Moody's magical eye was looking through the door to make sure that the coast was clear.  
  
"Okay you three put the cloak over top of you," ordered Tonks. They obediently put it on and disappeared.  
  
"We'll come back for your luggage later," growled Moody. "Okay we go now."  
  
They stepped out side and started to casually walk towards Gringotts. Everything seemed to be fine. Then from behind them they hearted an explosion.  
  
"Get down!" yelled Tonks as she, Lupin, Moody and some other Aurors who happened to be in a near by shop ran towards the source of the noise, the Leaky Cauldron. Everyone around them was screaming. They were running in all different directions.  
  
"You three run!" yelled Lupin in their general direction. Harry, Ron and Ginny started moving towards Gringotts, but it was difficult to run under the cloak. They heard someone scream and then fall silent right behind them. Harry turned around. Someone was dead. He saw about a dozen Death Eaters behind them coming closer.  
  
'They can't know we're here,' thought Harry. 'They can't see us.' Then one of the Death Eaters bumped into them and the cloak slipped off. The Death Eater Turned around.  
  
"Harry Potter," he said slowly a little surprised. Then a wide grin spread across his face. He raised his wand. "Avada Kadavara!"  
  
A green light shot at Harry. Everything seemed to be going slow. His ears weren't working for he was sure people were screaming, but he didn't hear any of them. The light was coming closer, but he couldn't move. Then he felt a hand grab him and pull him down just as the green light zoomed over his head. Then every thing was back to its normal speed and the rush of voices filled his ears again. Ron had pulled Harry down out of harms way. The Death Eater advanced upon them. Then a purple light hit the Death Eater and he flew back about ten feet.  
  
"Harry!" cried Lupin who had come to their aid. "Ron are you two alright?"  
  
"Yea, we're fine," replied Harry. "Hang on. Where's Ginny?"  
  
Ron gave Harry a frightened look and then franticly looked around for her.  
  
"I'll find her you two take cover," ordered Lupin. Then he ran off to fight one of the two Death Eaters that was attacking Tonks.  
  
Harry and Ron ran into the nearest shop. Then Harry noticed that his cloak was gone. "Ron, my cloaks gone."  
  
"How can you be worried about your cloak when Ginny is missing?" asked Ron hotly.  
  
"No that's not what I... I mean that Ginny might have the cloak and is hiding somewhere."  
  
Then Ron's face looked a little less tense. "Yea, that's right. She must have it. I didn't see what happened to t after we fell out. It never appeared. She must have it."  
  
They looked out the window to see what happening outside. "It's Ginny!" cried Ron. She was cornered by a Death Eater close to the shop's entrance. Harry and Ron made for the door.  
  
The store owner saw what they were doing and held out his arm to stop them. "I can't let you go out there." They opened their mouths to protest, but they heard the voices of two Death Eaters.  
  
"Forget her. She is not what we're after. We don't have time for sport. We must leave now. The Dark Lord a waits us. We mustn't keep him waiting while you have your fun," said a female voice from one of the hooded Death Eaters.  
  
"Very well. Your lucky girl. I was going to torture you but now a quick death will suffice," said the other. "Avada..."  
  
"NO!" yelled Ron as he pushed the store owner's arm out of the way and jumped out in front of Ginny with Harry right beside him. They both had their wands out ready to defend her.  
  
The two Death Eaters were taken a back by their unexpected arrival. Then one's eyes widened and he smiled. "It's Potter. Now I'm sure that the Dark Lord wouldn't mind us being late if we bring him his head."  
  
"I don't plan on give that to him any time soon," replied Harry as he tried to think of a way out of this. Then he looked down to see if there was anything useful. Then he saw the Invisibility cloak. Ginny did have it.  
  
"Then we'll just take it from you. Avada Kada..."  
  
Harry grabbed it and pulled it over them. The Death Eater didn't know what happened for a second and then started shooting spells. Harry, Ron, and Ginny had moved aside and fell into the shop. The Death Eater felt around for their bodies apparently because he thought that they were cornered.  
  
"Come on. There's no time," called the women. Harry could see her through the door which was still ajar. She was holding someone. It looked like a girl, but soon they ran off and Harry could see them no more.  
  
The Dark Mark was in the air and there were people still running around scramming. It was a horrible site. There were dead people everywhere. Everyone was crying. It was complete devastation. Now Harry understood what Mr. Weasly meant when he said that they couldn't possibly understand what it was like last time. None of them could say anything.  
  
"Harry! Ron! Ginny!" called Tonks who was running down the street.  
  
"We're in here," called Harry as he pulled off the cloak.  
  
"Oh, thank God! You'd better keep that on. We need to get you three to Gringotts fast."  
  
They ran down the street and finally arrived at Gringotts. They came through the doors and they followed Tonks up to one of the Goblins.  
  
"What do you want?" he asked.  
  
"I need to use the secret room. It's orders from the Minister of Magic," said Tonks quietly and she handed him a note. He read it quickly.  
  
"Very well. Follow me." He replied. They followed him to one of the doors leading to the endless railways and carts. Harry remembered going there last year, but they went through a different door then what they usually went through. Harry had never noticed it there before. It was behind the Goblin's desk and it nearly blended in with the wall.  
  
When the goblin opened the door there weren't any carts or tracks. There was just a brick wall. Harry looked over at Ron and Ginny who looked equally puzzled. Then the goblin stuck a key into the wall. It opened. There was a long dark corridor on the other side. They walked down it for a while. Then the goblin stopped. "You need to wait here a moment," ordered the goblin. He walked a head and disappeared into the darkness. Soon enough he returned. "Come on then. Whoever's going in, don't come out. Only a goblin who works here can stop the traps a long this path."  
  
They walked little ways further before coming across a door. It was huge. It had all kinds of bolts and locks. The goblin did as one goblin did in Harry's first year at Hogwarts. When he first found out about everything. The goblin took his finger and moved it down the door and all the locks came undone. They stepped through and they entered a large room. There were two dragons on ether side and they were behind what seemed to be glass walls, but Harry knew that they had to have been made from something else. No one in their right mind would think that glass walls would hold a dragon. They came up to a door and the goblin opened it. Inside there was a room with two tents. There was a fake sky on the ceiling, a bench, and a place to eat. Overall the room was rather small. Harry didn't want to think about what it would be like to stay in here for the rest of the summer.  
  
"Well in ya go then. I'll bring down your luggage later," said the goblin as he push Harry, Ron, and Ginny into the room. They turned around to give a final look at freedom.  
  
"I'll buy your school things. They'll be waiting for you when you come out," smiled Tonks. "Oh, I also wanted to give you this." She handed Harry a small package. "That ought to keep you busy for a while." Then she left and the door closed behind them.  
  
"Okay. I've got taken care of our parents. They think that we're going to be exchange students to England. Setsuna and I will be keeping you up to date with your studies," said Ami to the group of untransformed senshi.  
  
"Then we'll be leaving soon?" asked Usagi. "I don't think I can wait any longer. It's been a week sense they took her and there's been nothing that we could do about it. I... just can't... take it any more."  
  
"Usagi," started Minako.  
  
"We've got to save her as soon as possible. We can't just sit here any longer."  
  
"Usagi. We're going to leave tomorrow morning. Don't worry. I'm sure she'll be alright," said Setsuna trying to comfort her. "It's getting late. We'd better go home and get ready for tomorrow."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Usagi! Over here!" called Rei from inside her temple.  
  
"Coming!" replied Usagi as she ran inside. Everyone was there and ready to go.  
  
"I'm going to use my power to create a portal that will take you to the place in London that Chibi Usa was last detected," informed Setsuna. "We'll start there and look for traces of Chibi Usa or the enemy. Okay?" Everyone nodded in response. Then Setsuna transformed and opened a time/space door. "Okay now everyone go through. You should wound up in an ally. It will be deserted. I cheeked earlier and it looked like no one had been there for a while." They walked through the portal and stepped out into the ally Setsuna spoke of.  
  
"Wow. I never thought that I would ever go to London," said Mokoto sounding impressed.  
  
"Wait a minute. How are we supposed to talk to people? We don't speak English," asked Rei.  
  
"Well Mamoru, Setsuna, Haruka, Hotaru, Ami, and I all speak it fluently," said Micharu.  
  
"Hey! I do too," said Minako.  
  
"How do you know it," asked Rei.  
  
"I lived here for a time," replied Minako going off to dream land.  
  
"Well, I suppose the rest of you guys know enough to get by," said Ami. "But leave most of the talking to us."  
  
"Lets get going," suggested Mamoru. They all nodded and started down the ally. They came out next to an old pub of some kind. Ami was looking at the readings on her computer.  
  
"This is where she disappeared," said Ami with out looking up. "That's strange. I can't get any readings from this shop."  
  
"What? Why not?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Something's disrupting my censers. We should cheek it out."  
  
"Alright, lets go," said Usagi determined not to delay in finding Chibi Usa. They walked in through the door and to their amazement, they found them selves in a bar with many hooded and cloaked people.  
  
"Hello there," greeted the bartender.  
  
"Hello," said Haruka.  
  
"Are you lot foreign? Cause if you are I can tell you how to get in to Diagon ally or I could just give you some rooms," said the bartender cheerfully.  
  
"(What did he say?)" asked Mokoto.  
  
"(He says that this is an inn and something about an ally)," replied Minako.  
  
"(Haruka, tell him that we want to go to that ally he mentioned)," said Ami.  
  
"Could you tell us how to get into the ally?" asked Haruka.  
  
"Of course I could. Follow me," he said and then started to walk toward the back of the pub. "We had a terrible experience last week. Monday, I think. Well, You-Know-Who's supporters came crashing through here and killed a few people. Not sure if you herd about it in a... Where do you come from?"  
  
"Japan," replied Micharu.  
  
"Well in Japan now did ya?" he asked.  
  
"No," replied Ami.  
  
"Well you know what it's like I'm sure. We still haven't quiet recovered. I mean no one ever completely recovers from an attack from him. Oh, these are dark times indeed. Well here we are," he said as he came to a brick wall that seemed battered as if something big had rammed head on into it. The man took out the same kind of stick that the enemy had. He pushed some stones with it's end and then the stones started to rearrange themselves. Soon a door way stood before them and beyond a street full of shops. "Well, I'd start off by going to the bank down there at the end. You can exchange your money for English money there. Good luck." Then he went back through the doorway.  
  
The senshi walked forward into the middle of the street. They stood there a while trying to let it all sink in. When that failed they took to discussing what to do next.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure what to make of all this," said Ami. "What we thought to just be a new enemy turned out to be a whole underground civilization."  
  
"So, now that we're here where do we start to look?" asked Rei.  
  
"We'd better find out more about these people," said Haruka. "We don't know what to expect from them."  
  
"We don't have time to learn about these people," started Usagi. "We need to find Chibi Usa. I don't think they're all bad. We only need to find the ones who took her."  
  
"They might help us," suggested Minako.  
  
"They also might attack us," retorted Haruka.  
  
"Haruka's right we don't know what to expect from them. We need to learn more first. For Chibi Usa's sake," said Mamoru.  
  
Usagi looked down. She had no idea what to do. With Chibi Usa in danger and them searching for her in a place that is completely new and unheard of, what could she do.  
  
"Usagi," said Mamoru softly. "It'll be alright." He put his arm around her and gave her a hug. "We'll find her." Some how these words seemed to comfort her. She knew everything would be alright.  
  
Well that was a sappy ending if I've ever written one and I just did. Well what do ya know. I figured that the action in this made up for it. The next chapter will be more focused on Sailor Moon. Just an FYI. Oh yea! I guess you guys want an explanation on why it took me so long to write this chapter. My computer was taken away, then there was Homework, then I lost inspiration, then I started writing another fanfic, then I got back into it when I needed to study for exams. I've had the worst timing for the chapter in the history of chapter writing. 


	5. A New Acquaintance

Notes: Hello! I'm happy today. I was on a sugar high last time so I was a little crazy (little might be an understatement). Like I said in the last chapter this one will be more focused on the sailor senshi. The chapters might be like that for a while. Then again maybe they won't. I don't know I haven't written them yet. Well enjoy. (Not a psycho this time, "this time"hint hint). Oh and don't worry SHADOWCUB they won't be witches (I think that that's dumb too) Please R&R. I know that I've said this enough, but I love getting reviews. It inspires me to write. It won't let me do the star thing any more so I'm going to just do this (((((((( for changing seenes.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

"Usagi!" cried Chibi Usa as she was bound to a wall and two hooded figures stood above her with their wands out. Chibi Usa's cries of pain rang through out the room, echoing of the walls. Then another cloaked figure joined them. He raised his wand and uttered an incantation. A light shown from the wand's end. Chibi Usa called for Usagi one last time as the spell hit her. Her body went limp and a cold high pitched laugh rung from her killer.  
  
"Chibi Usa!" gasped Usagi as she awoke from her dream. Sweat dripped down her face.  
  
"What's wrong Usagi?" asked Mamoru as he awoke to find Usagi screaming.  
  
"It's nothing," replied Usagi as she looked down holding back tears. "It's just a dream."  
  
Mamoru looked at her knowing that she wasn't all right. He put his arms around her and she began to cry.  
  
"It'll be all right. We'll find her," Mamoru told her yet again. Every time she cried that's what he told her and it always comforted her, but not this time. She had never had a dream like this. She had similar dreams for the past week, since they came to the wizarding world, but none were as real as the one she just had. She felt the weight of everything that's happened sense this all started come crashing down on her. Having Mamoru beside her gave her some comfort, but the weight and grief she felt was still overpowering. He sat there with her till the sun rose and she had stopped crying.  
  
"Usagi," called Rei as Usagi came down the stairs of Leaky Cauldron. They were staying there while they investigated the wizarding world and looked for Chibi Usa. They thought it best to know the ways of wizards so as to not arouse suspicion. "We found something!" At these words she ran over to her friends at a table in the middle of the room.  
  
"What is it?" asked Usagi as she took a seat.  
  
"Ami found this book," said Mokoto as she pushed the book towards Usagi. She winced when she did this and put a hand on her stomach.  
  
"Mokoto?" Usagi said in a worried tone.  
  
"It's nothing," she replied. "The doctor said that I should take it easy for three weeks." She smiled and pushed the book a little closer. "Go on."  
  
"The Rise and Fall of the Dark Lord," read Usagi.  
  
"I found it in Japanese so everyone could understand it," said Ami. "I think that this will have some clues to Chibi Usa's whereabouts."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Usagi asked.  
  
"Well you remember the day we got here," started Ami. Usagi thought back to that day and kept the picture in her mind as Ami continued. "Well the barkeeper said something about 'You-know-who's followers' attacking the week before. He also said that it happened on Monday, right after Chibi Usa's disappearance. Well I found out that this 'You-know-who' is the Dark Lord."  
  
Usagi looked at Ami for a few seconds and then down at the book. "but it says his fall. Doesn't that mean that he's no longer in power?"  
  
"Well, I'm guessing that he regained power. This book is a little out dated," replied Ami. "I've read a more recent book about the matter. The return of the Dark Lord. It says that a boy named Harry Potter witnessed his return."  
  
"Wait," Rei interrupted. "Harry Potter?" Ami nodded and everyone looked at each other remembering Rei's vision except for Usagi who looked around completely confused.  
  
"What about it?" she asked.  
  
"I'll tell her," said Mamoru and then explained his dream, Rei's vision.  
  
"Why didn't you guys tell me?" she asked a little hurt.  
  
"We weren't sure if it was a new enemy or not and we just finished with the Dead Moon Circus, and Chibi Usa was about to leave. We thought that it was best not to worry you," explained Minako.  
  
"Is that why you were at my house that morning, Mamoru," Usagi asked.  
  
"Yes, but I thought that it must have been a dream and I didn't want it to scare you. I'm sorry," he said felling a little guilty.  
  
"Where are Setsuna, Micharu, Haruka, and Hotaru?" asked Mokoto trying to change the subject.  
  
"Hotaru is still asleep and the others are trying to find some clues about Chibi Usa," replied Minako.  
  
Usagi started reading the book While the others kept on talking. She started flipping to chapters that seemed more important. '"Death Eater attacks on Muggles"' thought Usagi. 'ummm... maybe the next one. "Giants and their alliance with the Dark Lord." No.' She looked down at the some of the chapters near the end. 'Harry Potter and the Fall of the Dark Lord. Maybe this one." She flipped to the middle of the chapter and began reading.  
  
'After gaining valuable information about the Potter's whereabouts  
from their secret keeper and best friend, Sirius Black, he proceeded  
to their house to kill not only the Potters, but their one year old  
son Harry Potter as well. You-know-who and his followers have been  
after the Potters and many others who strongly opposed him. Even his  
followers after his fall went after... bla, bla, bla...  
  
When You-know-who advanced upon Harry, he didn't know that it would be  
his down fall. He used the unforgivable killing curse. The spell  
reflected off of Harry a hit You-know-who instead. Harry Potter is the  
sole survivor of that curse. You-know-who lost all of his powers that  
night and fled. The question of his whereabouts and if his is even  
alive is debated between...'  
  
"Hey, I think I've found something," said Usagi looking up from the book. Everyone looked at her. She read out loud that paragraph or so of the book to them.  
  
"Yes there was something about that in the Return of the Dark Lord, but it wasn't very specific," said Ami once Usagi finished. They continued discussing the matter of their new found information until Setsuna and the others returned. Setsuna told them all of what she found out about wizards and such, but little did they know that someone else in the room spoke Japanese and was listening to their conversation from a dark corner.  
  
"So they have schools that teach magic?" asked Usagi Shocked. Setsuna nodded.  
  
"So you're not from around here," came a raspy voice from behind Usagi. She turned around to see a very scary looking man. He had a strange bulging eye, a chunk of his nose was missing, and his face was covered in scares.  
  
"What do you want?" asked Haruka almost daring him to stay were he was and discover the consequences.  
  
"You made a mistake thinking that you were the only ones who knew how to speak Japanese in this room," he continued. "I know your not witches." Haruka stood up ready to fight. "I'm sure that you don't what to cause a seen so I suggest that we take this out side."  
  
Haruka glared at him for a moment and then she headed for the door in an angry, defeated sort of way. The man made a small smirk. Then every one else got up to follow. He exited after everyone else. They came out in between the pub and the brick wall.  
  
"What do you want?" repeated Haruka.  
  
"You're muggles, right? Well I'm afraid that muggles aren't allowed here," ha said coolly. "I'm going to have to erase you're memories." He pulled out his wand quickly and yelled, "OBLIVIATE!"  
  
Haruka was prepared for this and knocked over anyone who wasn't, which wasn't many of them. Everyone transformed and prepared to fight. The man stopped his attack and stared at them with utter confusion.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked recovering quickly from his stupor.  
  
"I was about to ask you the same thing," replied Haruka and this time it was her turn to smirk. "and why are you attacking us?"  
  
"It's my job. That's why, but what kind of magic is that?" he answered still very confused.  
  
"Why should we tell you?" retorted Haruka.  
  
"I know your not witches, but it's my job to know who you are and what you want," he answered. "What are you doing here and how did you find out about this place?"  
  
"I'm afraid that we can't reveal that information to you," answered Haruka who apparently took over negotiations.  
  
"Well I'm afraid that I'll have to take you in for safety reasons," he replied readying his wand.  
  
"Do you really think that you can take on all of us?" asked Haruka.  
  
"I'm a top auror who has taken on twice your number of Death Eaters," he bragged, but Haruka seemed unimpressed. Then she prepared to attack.  
  
"Wait," interrupted Ami. "If you're worried about us being Death Eaters, then let me tell you now that we too are against them."  
  
"Ami don't waist your breath," said Haruka who was more then ready to teach this guy a lesson.  
  
"Haruka, maybe it's time we got some help. We can't save Chibi Usa on our own," replied Ami.  
  
"How do you know that we can trust him? He's already tried to attack us once," retorted Haruka.  
  
"Yes, but we know that it was a mistake and that he works against the enemy," replied Ami.  
  
"I agree," said Setsuna. "I think that it is time that we acquire some assistance."  
  
"Fine," replied Haruka who still didn't look completely convinced. Everyone undid their henshen.  
  
"Let us take a seat in side and I'll explain," said Setsuna as she ushered the man into the Leaky Cauldron. They took theirs seats back at the table.  
  
"Before we tell you any thing," started Minako, "who are you?"  
  
"My name's Moody," he replied, "Alaster Moody."  
  
"We are the Sailor Senshi," said Setsuna. She told him of the Death Eaters attacking in Japan and of Chibi Usa's capture. She also told him that they were solders with the power of the stars, legendary solders. She left out that Chibi Usa is from the future and that she's Usagi's and Mamoru's daughter. She also left out the Moon Kingdom and Usagi being the Princess.  
  
"I think that I might know someone who can help you," said Moody. "His name's Dumbledor. He's the only one that You-know-who ever feared."  
  
"Can I asked you a question?" Usagi asked.  
  
Moody smiled and said, "Sure, what is it?"  
  
"Who is the Dark Lord?"  
  
"Well most people are afraid to say his name, but," he paused and bent in real close and whispered, "Lord Voldemort." Everyone passed for a moment to take this in.  
  
"When and where can we meet this Dumbledor?" asked Micharu to brake the silence.  
  
"I'll have to talk to him first, but you can probably meet him here," he replied.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Harry was laying down on the bench watching the snitch he got from Tonks fly around the room. He had lost interest in it since he crashed into a wall after trying to catch it on his firebolt. The room was so small that the crash was inevitable. Ron was in a corner playing exploding snaps, which had exploded five times already.

"Harry, Ron. Dinner's ready," said Ginny from inside Harry and Ron's tent which they used as the main tent. Ginny had the smaller one because there was only one of her and two of them. Harry got up and started moving towards the tent, but then he head Ron's cards explode again so he went to help pick them up. Then they proceeded to the tent to eat.  
  
"What should we do now?" Ron asked after cleaning up dinner.  
  
"I don't know," replied Ginny who had joined Ron and Harry at staring at the ceiling. "How long have we been in here?"  
  
"A week I think," Ron replied.  
  
Harry could take much more of living like this. He couldn't stand being in this small room any longer. He stood up and headed for the door.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" asked Ginny. Ron, who apparently didn't notice Harry getting up, looked over at him at these words.  
  
"Outside," he replied.  
  
"Are you mad," Ron yelled. "There are dragons out there."  
  
"I've delt with dragons before and it's not like there right out side the door," he replied.  
  
"Ya but their close enough to fry you," argued Ginny. "and you only had one dragon to deal with then. Where would you go out there any ways?"  
  
"I don't know," he answered, "somewhere other then here. I won't go far. I'm only going to poke one of the dragons."  
  
"What!" yelled both Ginny and Ron together.  
  
"Just kidding," Harry replied. "I just need to get out of here of a few minutes."  
  
"Harry don't," said Ginny warningly, but Harry took no heed.  
  
He stepped through the door. He looked around he saw the dragons ahead in the passage way, but they didn't seem to have noticed him yet. Harry looked over and saw a rock so he hid behind it. Some how now that he was out side that room and the fact that he is in the presence of dragons. Everything was more exciting. He felt no fear at all that is until he looked over at the door because it was no longer there.

(Well once again, being the little evil person I am, have left you all at a cliff hanger. Dun dun daaaaa. Well I hope you liked it. I'll try to write the next one faster . Please Review )


	6. The Hogwarts Express

Notes: Hi! I'm writing again and there's going to be so much stuff and mongooses and potato chips and balloons and... (What the heck am I talking about) This one won't be focused on the senshi as I originally thought it would. Well Please R&R and Enjoy!

Harry looked again, but no matter how he looked at it, he couldn't see the door. He looked over the rock at the dragons. They would notice him sooner or later. All of the joy he felt after getting out of that room was now gone. Harry calmed himself and tried to think of a way out of this. Then he remembered that Ron and Ginny were still in the room and would probably come looking for him if he didn't return, but how long would that take and would it be too late by the time they came looking for him. Harry glanced over the rock, but at the worst possible time. One of the dragons had just looked over in his direction. Harry tried to hide himself, but he had stuck his head out a little to far. The dragon had seen him and let out an ear-splitting roar. The other dragon apparently caught on because it too let out a roar. Harry's mind was racing. He couldn't think of what to do next. He could not only hear the dragons moving closer, but he could also feel the ground quake beneath him from their thunderous steps. He closed his eyes to try and concentrate on how to get out of this instead of the impending doom that lied beyond his stone refuge.

"Harry!"

Harry looked up and saw Ron jump out from the door which was now visible, but the moment his foot passed through; it disappeared once again.

"Ron no!" cried Harry, but it was too late. The dragon had seen Ron and their only chance of escape was gone unless Ginny came to the door. The last thing that Harry saw before fire blocked his view was Ron glancing over at the dragons leaving no time to react. When the flames died down, Ron was no where to be seen.

"Ron! Where are you?" Harry cried desperately, but there was no answer. 'It's all my fault,' he thought, 'If I hadn't been stupid enough to come out here...'

"Harry come on," Harry looked up and saw Ron's head sticking out of the door. Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

"Don't just sit there!" called Ginny who's head was now too poking out. They both suddenly pulled their heads back in as one of the dragons sent some more fire in they're direction.

"Come on Harry run now!" yelled Ron as he sent a stunning charm at one of the dragons, but it had no effect. It did, however distract the dragon long enough for Harry to get to the door.

"Harry you idiot," were the first words to come from Ginny's mouth once they were inside. "What do you think you were doing out there? We told you not to. Oh you're the biggest git I've ever met!"

"I know but I remembered the dragons behind some sort of force field when we first got here," He replied.

"That's because the Goblin went ahead and turned off the traps. Remember," explained Ginny. "He probably put them there some how. They would do us much good behind that if a Death Eater came along. Besides it's not a what-ever-you-called-it. It's a wall charm."

"A what?" asked Harry.

"A wall charm. It's a charm that makes an invisible wall. It takes some powerful magic to break one," answered Ron. "They use those at Azkaban, but they have other types of spells on them as well."

The three sat there talking until they felt that it was time for bed. What they didn't realize was that Harry and Ron weren't the only ones who got through the door.

"Usagi!" the sound of Chibi Usa's voice echoed through out her mind as she awoke to find herself next to her beloved Momaru. 'That dream again,' she thought trying to hold back her tears. She was better at doing that now. She had been having the same dream for the past few nights. Usagi looked over at the clock. '7:30. He'll be here in an hour and a half' Usagi thought as she laid back down. She stayed there thinking of Chibi Usa and all that had happened thus far until Momaru woke. They both then went down stairs.

"It's almost nine," said Rei an hour after Usagi and Momaru appeared on the stairs.

"Moody should be here any minute with Dumbledore," replied Michiru. A few minutes later two men walked into the room. One was Moody and the other they did not know, but they assumed that it was Dumbledore. He was an old man with a long grey beard, but something about him made him look younger then he really was.

"Hello," said Ami as she got up to greet them. "You must be Dumbledore."

"Why yes I am," he replied. "I have heard a great deal about you from Alaster here."

(Note: both Moody and Dumbledore are speaking Japanese)

"Then you understand our situation," replied Haruka.

"Yes my dear I do," he answered, "though I'm afraid that getting any extra help would be near impossible."

"Why is that?" asked Hotaru who was nibbling a muffin next to Haruka.

"Because people with the power of the stars are only considered myths in the wizarding world. No one would believe my that you're here, unless you show your powers to them which I'm not sure if your willing to do given that there are Death Eater spies everywhere," he said at first looking at Hotaru and then at the others.

"No, it wouldn't be wise to give them that kind of information," replied Ami.

"I can help you with your search for your friend, but it might take some time," said Dumbledore. "So, I've decided to let you stay at Hogwarts until she is found."

"Hog-warts?" asked Usagi.

"Yes, it's the school that I am headmaster of," he replied. "That is, of course, if you want to stay."

"It would be easier to get you information there," said Moody.

Usagi sat there thinking it over in her mind. She wasn't sure if she could trust them, but something inside her told her to go. "We'll go," she finally said. Everyone looked at her.

"But Usagi we don't really know if we can trust them yet," whispered Minako.

"I agree with Usagi. We already gave them are trust when we asked for their help," reasoned Setauna. The argument went on in whispers for a short while, but in the end they decided to go.

"Good, you can come with the students on the Hogwarts express," said Dumbledore. "Moody will escort you to the station other wise you might find it hard to find."

Harry got up early the morning of the first of September. Ron, Ginny and he were eager to get out of their small prison. They got ready so fast that they had a whole hour left before they were to be picked up. They sat by the door with all of their luggage waiting for Tonks to pick them up. They were also eager to find out every thing they missed while stuck in their room especially news of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

After an hour of playing exploding snaps, the door opened with Tonks on the other side.

"Hello there," she said as she walked in to the room.

"Tonks!" cried Ginny as she Ron and Harry rose from their seats.

"We need to get going," she said as she looked at her watch. "We're late as it is. Well that would be my fault. I should have gotten here sooner. Oh well, no use thinking about that now. You've got a train to catch."

"How's mum and dad," asked Ron as they stepped through the door. A goblin was waiting on the other side to lead them out and the dragons were back behind their shields.

"Oh they're fine," replied Tonks.

"Any luck on finding their secret keeper?" asked Harry as they walked down the hall.

"No," Tonks said and quickly changed the subject. "Moody will be taking the train to Hogwarts with you."

"Why?" asked Ron.

"It's for your protection. Just incase if You-Know-Who tries anything," she answered.

Tonks told them all everything that happened while they were in the room. The conversation lasted till they got to the station. They went by taxi, but were supposedly guarded by invisible members of the Order.

They entered through the door to platform nine and three quarters. There they saw the usual crowd as every one got on the train.

"Harry! Ron! Ginny!" called Hermione as she ran up to them and gave each of them a hug. "It's so good to see you."

"It's good to see you too Hermione," replied Ron.

As they began to get on the train Harry saw a raven haired girl talking with her friends. Cho only looked at him for a moment, but the way she looked at him told him that she was still mad about their argument that took place before summer. Harry couldn't believe that she was still angry, not that he cared of course.

They found an unoccupied compartment and settled in. After a few minutes the train whistle blew and the train left the station.

"So we'll be at Hogwarts by tonight," asked Momaru. The senshi occupied two compartments in the front of the train. Usagi, Momaru, Minako, Setsuna, Ami, and Moody were in one of the compartments and everyone else was in the other.

"Yes," Moody replied.

There was silence for a while as Usagi watched the scenery pass by. Then the door to the compartment opened.

"Yes Hotaru," said Setsuna looking over at the girl.

"Um, where is the bathroom?" she asked.

"Just down the hall," replied Moody.

Hotaru left feeling a little stupid for asking. She found the bathroom easily enough. She headed back to the front of the train when she heard a voice from a compartment up ahead.

"Harry are you alright?" came a girl's voice. "Harry? Ron? Ginny?!"

Then the compartment door swung open to reveal the girl who was now calling for help.

"What is wrong?" Hotaru asked using the English that she knew.

"I don't know they just collapsed," said the girl in a bit of a panic.

Hotaru stepped in side the compartment and right away she felt an evil presence. She scanned the room, but saw nothing. Then she felt the presence over an unconscious black haired boy. She then made a grab for it. Only when it was in her hand did it become visible. It looked like some kind of butterfly.

"What is that?" asked the girl behind her.

"What's going on?" asked Moody as he appeared in the door way. Then he saw the three unconscious students. "What hap" Then he saw what was in Hotaru's hand. He then quickly pulled out his wand and destroyed the creature.

"What was that what did it do to them?" asked Hermione.

"That was a Kilta," He replied quickly walking over to the bodies. "It's poisoned them." The girl gasped. "If we don't get them to a hospital quick they'll die."

Hotaru didn't know what was going on, but she knew it had to be serious. "(Stand back)" she ordered. Moody looked at her for a moment as if he was deciding whether or not to trust her, but in the end he took a step back. Hotaru then put her hands over the first boy's body and she began to heal him. After most of the poison had left his body she moved on the other two doing the same. She felt rather weak after using so much energy.

"(They'll be alright for the time being)" she informed Moody and then passed out.

(I'm sorry that that one was so short. It's just been so long sense I've up dated and I felt kinda bad. Well I hope that I can get the next one up sooner.)


	7. The Nightmare

Notes: Hey sorry it's been so long I lost the chapter. It was deleted so I had to start over cry I guess I didn't get this one up sooner then the last after all. Oh well at least it's done and now you can enjoy the story. Oh right quick. Hotaru doesn't really know how to use contractions so if she talks weird in English that's why.

* * *

"Bring her here," said a cold high voice to his followers. Immediately, two of them left the room only to return a few minutes later with a pink-haired girl who looked no older then twelve. They threw her to the feet of their cloaked master.

She quickly stood up. "Wh-who are you and what do you want!" she belted with what little courage she had.

He smirked and replied, "I am Lord Voldemort and I want information." The girl looked back at him unsure of what he meant by "information". "I want to know about your powers and the one called Sailor Moon."

His voice sent a shiver down her back, but she wasn't going to say anything. She was determined to not give anything away. She wanted to say "NO, I'll never tell you anything", but she seemed to have misplaced her voice. Instead she just stood there silent.

Then Voldemort began to speak again, "This is our first meeting so I'll warn you now I'm not very patient and unless you wish to undergo a pain like none that you have ever felt, I suggest that you tell me everything I want to know."

His cold voice seemed to have pierced right through her. She knew that she couldn't just stand there, but her whole body felt numb. "Now tell me, girl, what is the source of your power," he repeated in his high cold voice.

Her voice suddenly and with out warning came back to her and she blurted out, "NO!"

"No?" he asked.

The girl decided that she had nothing left to lose so she pulled out her wand and cried "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

He disappeared and the attack hit the chair which exploded on impact. Not more then a mid-second later did he reappear next to her. "I warned you," he started slowly, a grin spreading across his face. Two of his minions grabbed the girl from behind. "Now you will pay for what you've done." He held up his wand and… then he lowered it again. He looked as if he had just realized something both hateful but pleasing. It was a look of an evil pleasure. He then muttered something that the girl could barely make out… "Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry could hear Voldemort's voice inside his head, but he wasn't in his own head he was seeing what Voldemort was seeing. He saw him send the Death Eaters and a strange girl with pink hair from the room. Once they were alone Voldemort spoke again.

"Harry Potter. I didn't expect you to be so eager to return to my mind, especially after what happened last time you had a look at what I was up too. I'm sure Black would be proud to hear that your taking risks, but who should it kill this time?"

Harry could feel his temper rise unfortunately this was exactly what Voldemort was hoping for. Voldemort shoot his way into Harry's mind. Harry could see his past fly before him in a swirl of memories. He saw the Dursleys ordering him to his room after all of Dudley's balloons had mysteriously popped at his sixth birthday party. He saw His first day in the fourth grade. He saw Ron and Hermione doing homework in the common room in their first year. Then he saw Cho and Ceddric at the Yule Ball. Then he saw Moody who was about to show him the paper that had the ware bouts of the Order's headquarters.

"NO!" Harry yelled as he pulled himself awake. He looked around, but everything was fuzzy. After putting his glasses on, he realized that he was in the hospital wing. Harry put a hand to his scar which was burning. Then his worst fears were realized. He could feel Voldemort there. He was now seeing what Harry was seeing. 'How do I get him out?' Harry asked himself.

"You can't," a cold voice inside his head replied. This sent a chill down Harry's back. Voldemort could hear his thoughts.

"Umm… you feel right," said a girl with an Asian accent. Harry looked over. A girl with long blond hair was sitting next to another girl who was in the bed beside him.

"Errr… yah. I'm fine," Harry replied thinking how stupid he must look and then he remembered Voldemort, but Harry could no longer feel him there. Harry felt like a huge weight had been lifted off him, but Voldemort's words still burned in his mind, "Who should it kill this time?" Then Harry heard the girl talking to someone else in another language. He looked over and saw that the other girl had awakened. The other girl had short black hair, but Harry couldn't make out any more in the dark.

* * *

"(Do you know who he is)," Usagi asked Hotaru looking over at the boy next to Hotaru's bed.

"(No, he was out when I found him)," Hotaru replied. "(I didn't really find out much about what was going on)."

"(Should we talk to him?)" Usagi asked. The boy appeared to be wide awake and there really wasn't much else to do.

"(Yah, I'd really like to know what that strange creature was anyway)," Hotaru replied and then turned to the boy. "Umm… Hi, my name is Hotaru. What is yours?"

"Err… I'm Harry Potter," the boy replied.

"You're Harry Potter!" Hotaru exclaimed recognizing the name immediately from Rei's vision. She turned and looked at Usagi and told her what he said. Then she too had a stunned look on her face.

"And what's your name," he asked turning towards Usagi as if this was a normal reaction to telling someone your name.

"Oh her name is Usagi," Hotaru replied. "She does not know a lot of English."

"So you're from another country?" Harry asked.

"Yes. We are from Japan," replied Hotaru.

"What brings you to Hogwarts," he inquired. Hotaru hadn't expected him to ask this, but before she could answer the door opened. A nurse entered and started complaining about Harry and Hotaru being awake. She scooted Usagi out and then turned to Harry and Hotaru.

* * *

"I'm surprised you two didn't wake up the others," she said crossly.

"Others?" Harry asked looking over. He then saw Ron and Ginney who were lying on the two beds on the opposite side of Harry.

"Yes, yes. They were poisoned just like you were," She went on pouring a purple liquid into a cup."

"I was poisoned?" Harry asked confused. He hadn't thought of why he was in the Hospital wing till now and he wondered why he hadn't thought of that earlier.

"Yes and your lucky that this girl saved you," she replied handing the drink to Hotaru and then pored another for him. "Still not sure what she did, but if it weren't for her, you'd be dead right now."

Harry looked at Hotaru stunned. 'How could all of this have happened with out me knowing it,' Harry thought as he took the cup from Madam Pomfrey absentmindedly.

"Now get to sleep. Both of you," she said and watched as they both drank the substance and fell asleep almost immediately afterward.

Harry awoke the next morning feeling refreshed, but then he remembered what happened the night before. Harry looked over to see if Hotaru was awake, but she wasn't there.

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she entered the room, then ran over and gave him a hug. "Oh I was so worried."

"Hermione get off him before you choke him to death."

"Ron," she said excitedly, "you're awake." She then she proceeded to give him a hug too.

"It's hard not to with the racket you were making," he replied and Hermione shot him an angry look. "Not sure how Ginny's still asleep."

"I'm not," Ginny said groggily.

"See. Ginny couldn't even sleep through it," Ron pointed out.

"It wasn't her. I've been awake for awhile," Ginny replied. "It was your snoring that woke me up."

Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all laughed and Ron's ears turned pink.

"What happened anyway," Ron asked now realizing that he had no idea why he was in the hospital wing.

"Yah, last thing I remember was feeling a little dizzy on the train," Ginny said, with a puzzled look on her face.

"I'm not exactly sure myself," Hermione replied. "You three collapsed and so I called for help. Then this Asian girl came and found this creature called a Kilta, which kind of looks like a butterfly, but anyways, Moody came in and said that it poisoned you. Then the girl said something in another language to Moody and then she did something weird to all of you. After that she passed out. Moody made a port key and took you to the school right away along with the girl."

"What did the girl look like?" Harry asked remembering Hotaru.

"Well, she had short black hair and she looked about fourteen," she replied and then paused to think. "Uhhh… she was about this tall I guess." She held her hand up to show that the girl was a bit shorter then she was. "Let's see… That's all I can really remember. Why?"

"She was here last night," Harry informed them and they all stared at him.

"But then where did she go?" Ginny asked.

"I'm not sure. She was gone when I woke up," He replied.

"And I didn't see her when I woke up," Ginny said, "and I was up at six."

"Then she must have left before then," said Hermione, "but why?"

"She probably didn't feel like hanging around here, in fact," said Ron as he got out of bed. "I don't want to stay here either."

"But why so early and wouldn't Madam Pomfry object to her leaving without a full night's rest?" Hermione pointed out.

"Well," Ron started but couldn't think of anything to say so he remained silent.

"Maybe she snuck out," Ginny suggested.

"Why?" Hermione asked again and no one answered.

"She wasn't the only other one in here last night," Harry said breaking the silence.

"What?" Ron exclaimed.

"She had a friend with her who was also Japanese," Harry replied.

"Did you talk to them?" Hermione asked and Harry nodded. "Well, what did they say?"

"They said that their names are Hotaru and Usagi," Harry answered and then told them everything that he could remember.

"That's strange," Hermione said softly.

"Yah, What are they doing at Hogwarts?" Ron asked. "Was there some kind of announcement about this Hermione?"

"No. Dumbledore didn't say anything about this," Hermione replied dream-like as if she was in such a deep thought that nothing could snap her out of it.

"Time to get up," said Madam Pomfrey as she entered the room and gave them each their own set of robes. "The Headmaster wants to speak with you." She continued sounding annoyed at the fact that she wouldn't be able to keep them for longer. They pulled the screens around all of their beds and got dressed. They then left for Dumbledore's office, escorted by Professor McGonagall

"Why does Professor Dumbledore want to see us?" Hermione asked Professor McGonagall as they walked down a deserted corridor. All of the students were in class now.

"He wants to ask you four some questions about what happened yesterday," she replied with out looking back at them. They glanced at each other, but didn't say any thing. They remained silent until they came to the familiar statue that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Chocolate frogs," Professor McGonagall said and the statue leapt aside revealing a moving stair case. "Come on now," she said as she hurried them all in and then the statue moved back to its place. They rose till they reached a door at the top of the stairs. Professor McGonagall opened it and announced their arrival to Professor Dumbledore who was standing next to his desk feeding his pet phoenix Phorks.

"Please sit down," said Dumbledore and instantly four chairs appeared out of nowhere.

"I'll be going now," said Professor McGonagall as she made for the door.

"Very well Minerva," Dumbledore replied and McGonagall closed the door behind her.

Everyone sat in silence for awhile until Ron started, "Err… Professor what…"

"We are waiting for someone," Dumbledore replied, but almost as soon as the words were out of his mouth the door opened behind them to reveal…

"Moody?" said Harry in surprise.

He smiled at him, which wasn't exactly pleasant due to all of his scars, and said, "Hello Potter, Weasleys, Granger."

"Please have a seat," said Dumbledore again summoning a chair out of thin air. Moody thanked him and sat down.

"Now then we shall get started," said Dumbledore looking at Harry through his half moon spectacles. "Do you know what attacked you?"

"It was a Kilta," Hermione replied knowledgably.

"And do you know what a Kilta does?" asked Moody.

"It poisons things," Hermione replied.

"Do you know why?" Moody inquired further.

Everyone turned to Hermione, but she just shook her head looking disappointed in herself.

"Very well," started Moody, "I'll explain. A Kilta, though it seems harmless, can be deadly, as I'm sure you've noticed. It turns invisible and flies around its prey slowly poisoning it over the course of a few days to a week. Then after the poison takes affect it eats its victim."

Everyone sat silently wondering why they were being told this after the matter was already taken care of except for.

"Now how do you suppose it poisoned you if you were only out side of that room for a few hours," Dumbledore asked leaning a little closer.

Harry felt like someone who was just caught stealing and slumped a little in his seat. He could feel everyone's eyes upon him. "I left the room," he admitted and at once Hermione ambushed him with her disapproval.

"Calm down, please," said Dumbledore and Hermione silenced at once looking embarrassed by acting that way in front of the Headmaster.

"Have I taught you nothing?' said Moody angrily. "After all the trouble we went through to keep you safe. I've always thought you to be bright, but THIS…"

"Alestor," Dumbledore interrupted in a firm but calm voice and Moody fell silent immediately. "It was vital that we understood how it got there and hearing that it was because of a foolish mistake is somewhat reassuring." Seeing Harry's, along with everyone else's, confused face he explained, "The other explanation is that Voldemort has found a way to penetrate even some of our most highly guarded areas."

"Voldemort," Harry exclaimed out of shock. Ron, Ginny and even Hermione flinched a little from hearing his name, but Harry didn't care. "Voldemort sent it?"

"But of coarse he did. How else would it have gotten there," Hermione replied. Now that Harry thought about it, it made sense and he felt a little stupid for not seeing it sooner.

"Yes he sent it and you need to be on alert in case he sends anything else," said Moody in a harsh tone. Just then the bell rang for the first class to end.

"We'd better get you to your class Hermione," said Dumbledore as he, Moody, and Hermione rose. "You three can go to the great hall and get something to eat. I am sure that you are starving having missed dinner and breakfast." They were, but hadn't really taken notice of it until just then. "Oh, and, before I forget, here are your schedules," he said as he handed one to each of them, except Hermione who had gotten hers that morning.

They began to look them over, but just then the door opened. "Have you finished Headmaster?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"Yes Minerva," Dumbledore replied, "You may take them down. I trust you can find your own way Ms. Granger."

Hermione nodded and left. Soon Harry Ron and Ginny followed her, but as soon as they left room Harry paused. "Wait Professor, I forgot to tell Dumbledore something."

"Make it quick Potter," she called after him as he dashed back into the room.

"Back so soon Harry?" Dumbledore asked upon seeing Harry.

"Err… Professor, I need to tell you something," Harry said.

"Go right ahead," Dumbledore replied and reconjured one of the chairs. Then he, Harry and Moody, who was still in the room, sat down.

"Last night I went inside Voldemort's mind again," Harry began. Moody looked fit to kill though Harry figured that this was just him being extra serious and Dumbledore merely closed his eyes for a moment and then urged Harry on. Before Harry could get the words out of his mouth the door opened again.

"Potter, are you finished yet?" asked McGonagall testily.

"No Minerva," Dumbledore replied. "You may go ahead. Alestor can take Harry down."

"Very well," she answered and closed the door.

"Please Harry continue," said Dumbledore and Harry resumed. He tried to recall everything that happened. He remembered the Death Eaters, a pink-haired girl… Then Harry realized that he had no idea what they said. They were speaking another language. The same language that those girls in the Hospital wing were speaking. When he told them this they looked at each other and questioned Harry thoroughly about the pink-haired girl. Harry was surprised that she interested them so much, but ignored his curiosity. Then Harry told them about Voldemort entering his mind. Again they looked at each other except this time it was a look of concern.

"Harry, you understand that this is a serious matter," started Moody, "and I'm afraid that it will cost you some of your freedom." Harry's spirits fell upon hearing this. He had been looking forward to the freedom he could only experience at Hogwarts and now that was being taken from him as well.

"First you will have to give up your free time in the afternoons to learn Occlumency from me," Dumbledore instructed. "Secondly, you are not permitted to leave the grounds under any circumstances. Thirdly, you will be followed at all times by one of the members of the order or a teacher. More restrictions maybe necessary at a later point in time, but that will be all for now."

"I'll take you down now Potter," said Moody as he and Harry stood up and then made their way towards the door.

After walking for a while a question popped into Harry's mind, "Who were those girls that were in the Hospital wing last night?" When Moody didn't reply Harry continued, "The foreign girls. Are they exchange students?"

"You went through a lot last night Potter," Moody began, but Harry couldn't see how this could have answered his question. Just as Harry was going inform Moody of this, he continued, "You may have thought you saw someone, but there are no foreign exchange students here."

* * *

Well that's it I'll get the next one up sooner I promise. It's still going to take me a while to get it up because I'm going to finish my teen titans story first, but that shouldn't take too long (I'm almost done YAY!) Comments please 


End file.
